1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to electrical terminals and more particularly to an electrical terminal with an inner spring element having a contact surface for electrical connection with a mating terminal.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Typical female terminal designs use a front-hung inner spring element or arm. The pivot or bending area of the spring arm is located at an insertion end of the terminal, where a male terminal or blade is first received. Usually there is a point contact formed by a bump on the surface of the spring arm for electrically connecting with the male blade as the blade reaches full insertion. An example of this type of design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,501. In general, the front-hung design yields a high ratio of scrap during the manufacturing process, causing higher material costs. An example of a rear-hung spring arm is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,928. The pivot or bending area of the spring arm is located closer to where the terminal is connected to an electrical conductor or wire, with a free end of the spring arm extending forward toward the insertion or mating end of the terminal. Rear-hung designs create less material scrap but often increase male terminal blade insertion forces.
The bump-style contact on the typical spring arm causes a spike in the male terminal blade insertion forces. However, eliminating the bump often decreases the quality of the electrical contact. The bump is sometimes replaced by a larger bulge in the contact surface to reduce insertion force spikes, but a smaller contact point or area produces a better and more reliable electrical connection by digging into the plating on the male terminal blade.
Consequently, a rear-hung spring arm that is particularly designed to reduce insertion forces and has a replacement feature for the bump that retains the quality of the electrical contact yet doesn't cause a spike in the insertion forces would seem to be beneficial to the art.